


pricey

by fiqueligia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Neth/Nesia, Slow Build
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/fiqueligia
Summary: Harga pertemanan dengan Nesia itu mahal, Bos!
Relationships: Indonesia/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	pricey

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia ~ Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Lars van Mogens adalah putra bangsawan. Kata Ayah dan Bundanya, Lars tidak boleh main dengan orang sembarangan.

Tapi, di suatu sore Arnhem yang mendung, Lars malah mengaku pada Bunda Emily, pengasuhnya, kalau Lars suka dengan anak perempuan lucu yang sering bawa-bawa boneka panda; si anak yatim piatu yang setiap sore selalu dijemput Suster Irena karena main sampai lupa waktu.

Lars ingat, anak itu berkulit cokelat, bibirnya mungil, poninya agak keriting, matanya besar, tapi saat ditanya—

"Biaya jawab, dua puluh ribu rupiah."

—HARUS BAYAR!

Ugh, dua puluh ribu rupiah ituuu ... kalau tidak salah, kurang dari satu setengah Euro. Kurang dari satu per lima uang jajan Lars setiap mau sekolah. Tapi, masa bertanya saja ada tarifnya, sih?

"Se-serius bayar, Nesia?"

Penggemar aroma bunga melati itu mengangguk yakin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Lars.

"Kamu tadi pegang-pegang boneka pandaku, si Tiwi. Sini bayar lima puluh ribu rupiah."

"EH?"

Melihat ekspresi Lars, membuat Nesia makin semangat melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya, 'Sini! Sini! Ayo cepat bayar!'

Si mungil itu sudah tidak sabar membeli baumkuchen di tempat Ludwig.

"Biaya menunggu, sepuluh ribu rupiah."

"Tapi, Nesia—"

"Biaya memanggil namaku sebelum berkenalan, sepuluh ribu rupiah."

"EHHH?"

"Tadi juga ngajak berteman, 'kan? Biayanya lima puluh ribu rupiah."

"EHHHHHHHH?!?!"


End file.
